This invention relates to a car bed for an infant of the type comprising a cot body having a generally rigid rim providing support for end, side and bottom portions of the cot body, at least the end portions being rigidly constructed and attached to the rim; belt guide means located on the body above the centre of gravity of the car bed as a whole so that, in use, the body will rotate as a unit upon sudden deceleration, so that the bottom portion of the body is displaced forwardly in an arcuate path to a forwardly and upwardly inclined position. An infant car bed of this type is disclosed in patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,946.